Reino e Glória
by Zombie Ladybug
Summary: Na época da cavalaria, a paz era uma dádiva a ser apreciada. Nomes humanos, Idade Média e o France em uma armadura. France/Spain


O princípio da coerção baseia-se no emprego da força como forma de impor um determinado resultado sobre uma situação qualquer. Nas relações internacionais, a coerção é geralmente associada ao poder bélico, o que coloca o poder de coerção _de facto_ nas potências militares.

Durante a Idade Média, esse poder era francês.

Antes de Paris, o centro cultural do Ocidente banhado em luz e cor, a influência francesa se espalhava pelo continente através do aço. Naquela época, Francis acordaria junto ao Sol, vestiria sua armadura com reverência, pediria a Deus por sua graça e sorte na batalha, e sairia a cavalgar por onde a terra se extendesse.

À vigésima quarta-feira do ano 873 da morte de Nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo, o cavaleiro francês chegou à região da Cataluña trazendo a chuva em seu encalço. A chuva o acompanhou até Andalucia, onde Antonio o esperava com o Sol nos braços.

"Um bom dia para você, amigo. Que fazes tão ao sul?" Ele polia calmamente um escudo, mas seu sorriso leve não chegava a alcançar os olhos.

Francis desmontou de seu cavalo e tirou sua espada da cinta, estendendo-a ainda embainhada ao outro. "Não posso mais visitar um velho amigo?"

E então o espanhol sorriu dos pés à cabeça. Tomou a arma das mãos brancas, colocou-a no chão junto à armadura que polia e puxou o francês pelos braços, pressionando seus lábios contra os dele brevemente.

"Nunca sei quando acreditar em ti, Francis." Pousou a mão sobre um ombro da armadura, o metal frio deixando arrepios em sua pele. "Mas senti falta da paz."

O cavaleiro imitou o gesto, afundando os dedos no tecido da camisa do outro e encostando sua testa na dele.

"Dizes o mesmo da guerra quando lutamos, Tonio."

"É tão verdade quanto isto, sabes."

Ele sorriu e se afastou um pouco. "E sei."

Os olhos espanhóis brilhavam em verde, marrom e dourado, o Sol escondido nas pupilas como sempre fazia nos campos da Andalucia.

"Venha," Disse Antonio, indicando o caminho com a cabeça. "Almoce comigo. És meu convidado enquanto estiveres por perto."

Francis concordou com um sorriso, puxando seu cavalo pelas rédeas. O espanhol tomou as armas do chão e atrelou-as à cela, seguindo pela estrada de terra batida.

Vale ressaltar que a coerção, como todos os instrumentos sociais, não é fixa. O estabelecimento da força bélica necessária a esse conceito varia através do tempo, modificando-se de acordo com as mudanças na sociedade e na tecnologia. Hoje, por exemplo, exércitos são formados da noite para o dia pelo poder ilimitado do dinheiro.

Nos tempos do Rei, um soldado só ganhava esta alcunha quando oferecia suas armas, seu corpo e sua alma a uma luta que, por vezes, não era sua. Exércitos de vassalos e senhores, formados pela honra e pela devoção. A beleza real da vassalagem é sua dualidade: quando um nobre luta ao lado de outro em campo, um é tão vassalo do outro quanto o é seu senhor.

Mas não havia exércitos naquela tarde. O sol começava sua descida lenta do topo do céu, fazendo o caminho a Castella explodir em cores no horizonte, e a armadura de Francis repousava incólume a um canto da cozinha de pedra.

"A vida deveria ter mais dias de verão." Antonio disse por cima de uma taça de vinho.

"Ficarias entediado muito rápido, amigo, sabes bem." O francês riu-se, olhando para o espanhol com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ele sorriu em resposta, acenando a cabeça em um _mea culpa_.

"Justo. Mas não há muita diferença entre a guerra e a paz, amigo." Os olhos dele brilhavam no tom exato dos campos de Andalucia. "És tão meu vassalo agora, e eu teu, quanto quando em armas. É o que somos, Francis, é o que sempre fomos."

O cavaleiro sorriu, sentindo a textura do brasão de prata engastado na taça contra seus lábios enquanto o cheiro das uvas catalãs invadia seus pulmões. Não deixava de ser desconcertante o quanto de Antonio havia por todo lugar em que o espanhol passava.

"E que pensas disso, Tonio?"

Antonio encontrou seus olhos com um sorriso que não chegava aos lábios. Bateu os pés descalços no chão, pôs-se em pé e parou ao lado do banco ocupado por Francis, apoiando as costas no tampo pesado de cedro.

"Penso que, fosse diferente, não seríamos nós." Empurrou-se para longe da mesa e passou a mão pela cabelo louro do cavaleiro. "E não gostaria disso." Beijou novamente seus lábios. "Que pensas tu, amigo?"

O francês tomou o rosto de Antonio nas mãos, os dedos se embrenhando nos cachos emaranhados. Tomou seus lábios de volta, o gosto forte do vinho catalão se espalhando e espiralando pelo céu de suas bocas, por suas línguas, por seus dentes. Suas mãos desceram de livre acordo às costas do espanhol, puxando-o, enquanto as mãos de Antonio abriam caminho em meio à profusão de tecidos.

"Penso..." Sussurrou contra a pele da garganta de Antonio, "que concordo."


End file.
